


Autumn Cuddles

by lxnadreamscape



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Heather Chandler, Lesbian Heather McNamara, Morning Cuddles, One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxnadreamscape/pseuds/lxnadreamscape
Summary: Heather Chandler being so happy with the way her life turned out.
Relationships: Heather Chandler & Heather McNamara, Heather Chandler/Heather McNamara
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Autumn Cuddles

_Heather C's P.O.V_

I woke up in Heather Mac's bedroom, it's so peaceful. I look to my right to see Heather lying beside me, her hair an absolute mess. I chuckle quietly to myself, watching the girl I love very close. In all honestly I didn't believe her when she said she loved me.

At that time I felt like I was on ecstasy. I was over the moon, we now have been dating for almost five months, and I still can't believe she's mine..

I hear a soft shift and a little yawn escape her soft baby pink lips. Her big doe eyes opening wide, "Good Morning Sunshine." I hum softly.

"Morning.." She replied her voice a sigh of her sleepiness.

"You look beautiful this morning." I purr crawling closer to her. I wrap my arms around her holding her in a gentle embrace. She yawned turning the tv on and putting some random film on.

She nuzzled into my chest purring quietly, she was so relaxed. A small smile plastered on my face as I take in how beautiful my lovely little sunflower is.

**~ I Am So Fucking Lucky ~**


End file.
